Unos frios labios
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Shoujo ai Un amor que sobrepasa la muerte... un amor puro que sobrepasa a todos los obstaculos que se le crucen... un amor y nada mas...


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a CLAMP.**

* * *

**

**UNOS FRIOS LABIOS:**

Era de noche y ni la luna ni las estrellas se dejaban ver, mas bien, todo el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras que no daban ni un atisbo de querer irse. Las ramas de los árboles crujían con el viento formando una lúgubre canción. Una muchacha caminaba a pasos lentos por entre las sagradas y tétricas tumbas, sus pasos resonaban como eco entre la penumbra y su respiración agitada se dejaba escuchar hasta en lo más recóndito del espeluznante lugar. La joven llevaba una rosa roja entre sus manos y la sostenía con tal fuerza, como pensando que se le podría perder entre las sombras, que por sus delicadas manos caía un fino hilo de sangre. Las espinas hacían su trabajo: lastimar.

El cuidador del cementerio siempre dejaba que la muchacha se internara en el cementerio sola. Él no sabia porque la joven venia, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho; además la muchacha de largos cabellos negros y mirada triste siempre le traía pastelitos o galletas que ella misma hacia en forma de agradecimiento.

La muchacha llego junto a una tumba y se arrodillo en el húmedo suelo observando las frías inscripciones de la lapida. La tumba era simple, pero era una de las mejor cuidadas de todo el cementerio. La joven tomo el marco con la foto de la fallecida que se encontraba junto al nombre grabado en la lapida. Se saco el pañuelo que llevaba amarrado al cuello y comenzo a limpiar el vidrio del marco, varias veces detuvo su labor para mirar a la chica de la foto. Esa chica que tantas veces le quitaba el sueño y se paseaba por sus pensamientos, es chica que un día se alejo para siempre llevándose con ella el corazón de la triste muchacha que ahora lloraba su partida.

Lagrimas asomaban de los ojos azules de la chica, ya cansados de llorar. La rosa que la joven llevaba en sus manos hace unos instantes ahora reposaba sobre la tumba. La joven siempre llevaba rosas a esa tumba, porque sabía que a esa persona le encantaban.

- He vuelto – dice la chica de ojos azules, secándose las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a caer por su rostro – te preguntaras porque vuelvo todas las noches. Si te lo dijera se que ya no querrías que volviera. Tal vez ese es el único secreto que te guarde. El único.

La joven calla como esperando una respuesta. Obviamente nadie responde, solo se escuchan los lamentos del viento que arrastran las hojas caídas de otoño de todos los árboles de la zona.

- ¿Sabes? Te extraño mucho – comienza de nuevo la chica, esta vez apoyando su cabeza sobre la fría tapa de la tumba tratando de oír la ya olvidada voz de la chica que reposa bajo ella – me encantaría volver a ver tu rostro, oír tu voz, sentir tu presencia alrededor mió. ¿Por qué te fuiste y no me llevaste contigo?

Otra vez silencio. Ya era demasiado tarde, pero la joven no quería marcharse y menos separarse de esa tumba, ya que cuando estaba junto a ella eran las únicas veces que se sentía querida. Ni siquiera sus amigos la hacían sentir así. Porque ella todavía sentía la calidez de esa persona.

- Sabes, tú deberías seguir viva – dice la chica, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente y antes de que se durmiera completamente agrega en un susurro – te quiero mucho.

Y la chica cae en los brazos de Morfeo. Entonces, una niebla blanca comienza a elevarse desde el húmedo suelo del cementerio. Ya no se escuchan las lamentaciones del viento y el antes nublado cielo, ahora daba paso a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La joven no se ha dado cuenta de este repentino cambio y tampoco se da cuenta que desde la tumba, una silueta blanquecina comienza a hacer aparición.

La silueta traspasa la tapa de la tumba desde dentro de esta. Es una chica de casi la misma edad que la joven de cabellos negros. Poco a poco se va definiendo su cuerpo; la niña-fantasma observa curiosa su nueva forma. Observa como poco a poco su figura va tomando forma, hasta que esta completa; bueno, casi completa ya que no posee pies, sino que levita en el aire.

La niña-fantasma se recuesta sobre su tumba quedando su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del de la joven que duerme allí. Con sus dedos recorre el suave rostro adormilado de la joven y sonríe. Esta agradecida.

Se levanta tomando en brazos a la joven que sigue dormida, un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por debajo de su espalda a la altura de los brazos. Tambien lleva la rosa que le había dejado la muchacha. Y se marcha, levitando por el aire y alejándose del húmedo y frió cementerio de Tomoeda.

Las ventanas de una de las habitaciones de la mansión Daidouji se abren de par en par dando paso a la silueta de una joven con una muchacha dormida en bazos. La joven suavemente desciende en la habitación y recuesta a la muchacha en su cama, para luego arroparla. Después de esto se disponía a irse cuando escucho que la chica despertaba.

Un grito ahogado.

La niña-fantasma se posa en el alfeizar de la ventana para mirar la gran luna llena que corona el cielo. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no la veía que no puede evitar llorar, sus lágrimas son tan cristalinas y puras como el reflejo de la luna en sus ojos.

- ¿Eres real? – pregunta desconcertada la muchacha que acababa de despertar - ¿Por qué viniste?

El angelical fantasma le sonríe y baja del alfeizar. Mientras levita hacia la joven sus cortos cabellos se mueven como empujados por una suave brisa. Cuando llega junto a ella, las dos quedan frente a frente, observándose ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no se veían las caras. Entonces la niña-fantasma besa la frente de la confundida chica y le entrega la rosa que momentos antes había estado sobre su tumba.

- He venido para devolverte esta rosa y acompañarte en tu soledad mi querida Tomoyo – dice el fantasma recostándose sobre la cama. Tomoyo hace lo mismo.

- Eres real… - suspira Tomoyo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Te he extrañado mucho.

Tomoyo mira sorprendida a la figura que hay a su lado, esa silueta era la de la chica a la que tanto ama. Y le esta hablando, le esta diciendo que sigue pensando en ella.

- Me alegra de que te acuerdes de mí – dice Tomoyo aun más sonriente.

- Como quieres que no me acuerde de esos bellos ojos – responde la niña-fantasma dándose vuelta hacia Tomoyo y abrazándola por la cintura. Tomoyo no puede evitar sonrojarse.

- Recuerdo cuanto te marchaste, yo me había peleado contigo por una tontería – dijo Tomoyo, la sonrisa de alegría de su rostro se esfumo para dar paso a una de total seriedad y arrepentimiento.

- Lo se, pero ya no importa…

- Claro que importa, tú te fuiste corriendo de mi lado y cuando llegaste a la esquina… cruzaste sin mirar, ya que tus ojos estaban ciegos por las lágrimas… y desde allí ya no volviste a ver la luz…

- Pero Tomoyo, debiste haber olvidado eso…

- ¿Me perdonaras algún día?

- Yo ya te perdone hace mucho tiempo, mi querido ángel – susurra el fantasma colocando su liviano cuerpo ectoplasmático sobre el cuerpo de Tomoyo y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Sabes, tu siempre fuiste sincera conmigo – comienza a decir Tomoyo, mientras se va sonrojando cada vez mas al sentir la helada y tétrica respiración de su compañera cada vez mas cerca – pero yo no soy completamente sincera contigo.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo – contesta el fantasma sintiendo como la sangre de Tomoyo sube a grandes velocidades hasta su cara, y suelta una risita – además, yo se que cada persona tiene sus secretos.

- Es que este secreto te concierne a ti – dice Tomoyo, mirando fijamente al fantasma.

- ¿Quieres decirme tu secreto? – pregunta la joven, acercando su rostro aun mas al de Tomoyo.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya estaban, su rostro se reflejaba en los extraños ojos del fantasma. Entonces, he impulsadas por un deseo desconocido de juntar sus labios… Tomoyo y la joven se besaron. Fue un beso algo extraño, pero igual de hermoso y calido que cualquiera.

Estuvieron así por largo rato, hasta que la falta de aire por parte de Tomoyo lo interrumpió. La niña-fantasma sonrió, ya sabía el secreto de su amada.

- Así que ese era tu secreto – comento el fantasma.

- Te amo… - susurro Tomoyo mirando a la joven que estaba a su lado – pero esto no puede ser. Hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo.

- No me pidas que me vaya…

- Sabes que te amo y se que tu me amas a mi… pero…

- Pero nada – interrumpió el fantasma, posando uno de sus fríos dedos en la punta de los labios de Tomoyo – vendré a verte cada noche.

- Pero de día me sentiré sola.

- No veo otra salida, Tomoyo - chan.

- Si hay otra… - dijo Tomoyo, levantándose de la cama y tomando la rosa que había caído al suelo. Cuando la levanto, un pétalo se separo de los demás cayendo suavemente al suelo otra vez, flotando como una pluma.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto la joven fantasma al ver como Tomoyo, sentada al borde de la cama, acercaba lentamente el tallo de la rosa llena de espinas a su muñeca.

- Voy a convertirme en lo mismo que tu…

- Pero Tomoyo…

- Pero nada – dijo Tomoyo cortando con una espina de rosa las venas de su muñeca. Luego se recostó y el fantasma se recostó junto a ella, y las dos esperaron el momento en que el alma de Tomoyo saldría de su cuerpo para vagar por el mundo junto a su amor.

Y la luna brillo como nunca antes lo había echo.

FIN


End file.
